Tales of Narantasy
by Panther of the Blade
Summary: Shadow Cloud is the new leader of the Halfelfs. Lloyd, Colette and a new mystery stranger named Alviss are on a quest to stop him. Plese Review as soon as possibleWill be updating weekly! P.S. It's a crossover


Story 1: A New Life

Alviss' jet-black hair flowed in the wind. He had stopped in a town called Mregos for inspiration to continue his quest. Alviss slowly pulled the two swords out of their holsters on his back and fingered them gently.

He twirled them with ease and listened to the purr of the sword cutting through the air. He sheathed the swords back in his back holsters and walked forward a little more.

Alviss sighed as he remembered what his life used to be like. The seventeen year old sat down on a bench, recalling his memories.

He remembers his tenth birthday, where he first got his swords. He remembers exactly what happened that day.

"Happy Birthday Alviss!" His mom said as she handed him a package.

"It's your Tenth Birthday and you're becoming a man so we bought you these swords." His dad said as Alviss opened the the package, revealing two swords and a sword holster.

Alviss put the holsters on his back and put the swords into holsters. "The Sejeor Lzass Blades." Alviss muttered.

He rememberd it like it was yesterday.

"I need to finish my journey to find my parents." Alviss said as he got up from the bench and continued down the street. Meanwhile in Mregos where Lloyd and Collette where looking for a present for Raine...

"So Lloyd." said Collette. What do you think we should get for Raine's birthday? "I'm thinking we should get her this nice looking spell book right here" said Lloyd in response to Collette's question.

"Ahh, I see you are interesting in the sacred spell book of the Nelif Sancutary" said the stores manager. "Oh so it's a sacred book of the something something"said Lloyd.

"Lloyd! I can't belive you. It's the sacred book of the Nelif Sancutary not the something something. Try remembering some time Lloyd."said Collette in an angry tone.

"O.k. I'll try harder to remember."said Lloyd. Your acting like my dad"said Lloyd under his breath. "O.k. now yes we are thinking about buying the sacred book but how much would it be?" asked Collette.

"It would be about sixty thousand gald" said the shop manager quickly. "Sixty thousand gald! That's outrageous, where not going to pay that much!''said Lloyd.

"I'll pay for it." said Alviss walking into the shop. "Who are you!" said Collette. "I'm Alviss, A dual-sword bounty hunter. If you need some help I'll also help with that." "Why would you won't to help us?"said Lloyd.

"I have some ties with Raine and I need to see her!" said Alviss. "Ties with Raine? What does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"She's a friend of mine from the Reaserch Lab in Tophidos." Alviss simply said as he scratched a few words onto a piece of paper and handed it to the man at the counter.

"Really? I've never heard of Tophidos." Collette said as she smiled at Alviss. "My name's Collette and this is Lloyd. Thanks for buying the present. If you don't mind me asking...where did you get so much Gald?" "I am a bounty hunter of extrordinary prices. I only work for the wealthy that can spare a couple thousand a head. It's not the best job but it is a well payed job" said Alviss.

"Ahh! Thats a horrible job. You should be ashamed of yourself." said Colette in a sad voice. "Listen, are you going to bring me to Raine or not." said Alviss.

"Well, Collete. What do you think. Should we bring him with us to Raine?" asked Lloyd whispering in Colette's ear.

"Well, he does seem like he really does need to see her... O.k.!" said Colette.

"Thank you ... Um, what's your name?" said Alivss. "Her name is Colette." said Lloyd.

"Huh, what a perticular name. It sounds just like the name of the Chosen One." said Alviss.

"Oh, so you've heard of me. Yep that's me! I'm the ... well not anymore. You see, after the end of the half-elfs rain in power the world wasn't corrupt anymore. So yeah, I was but not anymore." said Colette.

"Humph, what a interesting story. You'll have to tell me all about it later." said Alviss in a somewhat excited mood.

"All right! Onward to Raine!" screamed Lloyd knowing this was just the begining of a very long jorney! The blue eyes of a boisterous ninja stared at Mregos. The ninja, Kiba Inuzuka, sighed deeply. He was here for only one reason, a reason he wished didn't exist.

He drew his eyes upward, looking at the small puppy that lay in his mess of brown hair. "Hey Akamaru, it's time to go. You ready?" Kiba asked the dog.

"Ruff!" Akamaru barked in a language only Kiba understood and leaped of his head to stand beside him.

Kiba sighed again and walked forward. He fingered the slip of paper in his hands and glanced at something scrawled on it before moving again.

In the end, he'd wished that Shino had gone instead of him, but he just had to be the one Tsunade picked. "Hey Raine, long time no see!" said Kiba. "Wow and you brought Akamaru. Who's a pretty puppy! Who's a pretty puppy!" said Raine as if she couldn't be anymore happier.

Suddenly she froze. Her eyes glued to Kiba's, just staring as if nothing important was happening. "So, is there a specific reason you came here?" asked Raine in a questioned like tone. "Nope just came here to chat." said Kiba.

"I hear a and coming up-And I need a place to stay for a while because a assasin named Zabuza is after me!" said Kiba. "Oh my gosh! Didn't anybody tell you. A man named Zabuza just came into town just a few days ago looking for a place to stay. I told him that if he can't find anywhere else that he could stay here" said Raine as if she was just been shot.

"Oh no! I have to get out of here. I can't let him find me! He's one of the fastest silent killers in the world." said Kobi.

"O.k. hurry come inside. If he comes I'll hide you in the basement. Hurry, no time to waste!" said Raine rushing Kobi inside.

The two ran through the house with Akamaru following behind them. The doorbell rang and Raine shoved Kiba and Akamaru in the basement.

"Wait Raine, there's something else!" But Raine didn't wait, she closed the door and ran off.

Kiba sighed as he sat down on a chair and waited for Raine's return. He didn't have long to wait as Raine returned about a minute later.

"Don't worry it was just the mailman. Now you said something else that you had to tell me.

Kiba nodded. "Tsunade wants you to know that she appreciates the potion you gave her."

Raine nodded. Then the doorbell rang and they heard a familar voice.

"Excuse me, Raine? I was hoping to take you up on the room offer!" Zabuza's voice echoed through the house. "Ahh Zabuza you frieghtned me. You didn't ring the door bell and-who are these guys!" shouted Raine." Zabuza decided that he was going to kill you. After you lied not telling me where Kiba was!" said a man that was hiding behind Zabuza.

Zabuza had come with many half elfs. All of them had splats of blood on there armor and brought swords and kendemas. "Why would you do this you .. you monster!" said Raine.

"Listen Raine, I didn't come here because I felt like killing someone. I came here under the order of Lord Cloud. He is my master .. he's practacly a brother to me teaching me everything I know." said Zabuza.

"Now listen lady, either give us Kiba and the da dog or I'll have to take him from you. And trust me, you don't won't me to have to take him from you." said Raine.

"You know what" said Raine.

"What, you creepy, griny, girl." said one of the men working for Zabuza.

"Eat Kendema!" yelled Genis jumping out from the basement door. He had used a high level attack called "TIDAL WAVE". It uses the power of water and blasts it at the enemy. "What the, Ahhhh!" screamed the henchmen as they were blasted away straight out of the house and into ground, basically they just died from drowning.

"Heh, pathetic. Like a puny little kid could actually hurt me! Prepare to-DIE!" Screamed Zabuza as he drew his giant cleaver. It was as then as paper and as deadly as the one holding it. "Ahh! Genis run away i'll protect us." said Raine as she drew he staff. She spun around shouted the words" Judgement Sheild" and a great ball of mixed colored energy expanded creating a boundary around Raine and Genis.

"Da that hurt" said Zabuza after he rammed straight in the sheild while not even denting it. Looks like the girl knows something useful. Well I'll be back later to finish all of you off." said Zabuza as he used the power of the mist and vanished into it. Kiba burst out of the basement with a howl.

"That's it, when I catch him, there's no more running!" Kiba paused as he took out the piece of paper he had stored in his pocket. "Raine, I haven't told you the truth. Tsunade actually sent me here to kill Zabuza. I don't want you in any more trouble, so if he comes back tell him I'll meet him in the town square tomorrow at noon."

Raine shook with fear as she managed a small nod.

Turning to Akamaru, Kiba took the small dog up in his arms and walked out into the street.

This was it, from now on there would be no more running.


End file.
